


Morning Assurance

by HenryTheHAP



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alpha Jace, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:00:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25086553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HenryTheHAP/pseuds/HenryTheHAP
Summary: Alec starts to show and needs reassurance Jace will continue to find him attractive.A sweet little moment in the kitchen
Relationships: Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland
Comments: 4
Kudos: 161





	Morning Assurance

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Yes, I know, I know... So many fics need updating...

Alec was up before Jace, and he could hear him quietly pattering around the kitchen. With a grin, Jace languidly stretched, then pushed himself up and out of bed to join the brunet.

“Morning,” Jace yawned, scratching bare stomach as he walked over to his Omega. He dropped a light kiss on Alec’s t-shirt covered shoulder as he passed, then settled an arm around his waist, hand on hip at first, but quickly sneaking around to cup Alec’s stomach. He blinked, frowning in confusion, when Alec slid out of his hold to get to the fridge. It seemed almost like Alec had done that on purpose, and Jace wracked his memory for any reason Alec might be upset. If he was, it had definitely happened _after_ they’d fallen asleep, because Alec had been perfectly content last night as he curled up against Jace after Jace had thoroughly eaten him out. Jace smirked at the memory, then shook himself, focussing on the present. He shuffled uncertainly after Alec, trying once again to wrap his arm around the Omega’s waist as Alec prepared breakfast.

“You’re getting in my way,” Alec said with a teasing grin, though it looked forced, and he once again danced out of Jace’s reach.

“Okay, then,” Jace said, grabbing the bowl of cracked eggs out of Alec’s left hand and the hand blender out of his right, turned to put them down, before facing Alec again. “How about we pause that for a second so I can get a proper good morning kiss?” He stepped closer.

“Of course,” Alec smiled, again forced, leaning in for a kiss, but keeping a ridiculous amount of distance between them, as if he didn’t want their bodies to touch. At Jace’s pointedly raised eyebrow, Alec finally dropped all pretences, straightening and sighing as his shoulders slumped. “I’m starting to show,” he admitted, hand fluttering over his stomach in indication. “I could see it this morning.”

“So?” Jace asked in confusion.

“I was just reading this reddit a week back about how another Omega’s partner stopped being attracted to her when she started showing, and straight up said her bump was a boner killer,” Alec explained. “I’m scared you’ll...” he stopped, looking tired, defeated, even.

“I understand,” Jace said gently, hurting for his Mate. Because he did. He knew that he’s never stop being attracted to his beautiful Omega, but lesser Alphas had probably thought and said the same. They’d probably been as certain as him, had probably said all the right things, not wanted to stop being attracted, even, but not mature or prepared enough to appreciate their Omega and the gift they bore.

“You can’t tell me you won’t, can you, Jace?” Alec asked with a resigned look.

“I can,” Jace assured him, “but I also know anybody can say that.” He stepped closer and touched Alec’s stomach gently, right under his navel, and the Omega didn’t shrug away this time. “The only way I can prove it is by reminding you every day how beautiful you are to me.” He placed his hand more firmly against Alec’s stomach. “May I... See?”

Alec nodded, looking uncertain. He didn’t meet Jace’s eyes.

Jace sunk to his knees, slowly lifting Alec’s shirt so he could see his Omega’s stomach. Alec hadn’t been wrong, there was the smallest, most barely visible swell of his lower stomach, and even though Jace had known it would only take about eleven weeks to show, a thrill still travelled up his spine at the first outward sign of the foetus growing in Alec’s stomach. Alec had lost weight due to morning sickness, something he couldn’t afford to begin with, so the doctor had told them chances were high he’d show as soon as his uterus expanded enough it popped above his pelvis. Jace reverently swept his fingers over the barely-there swell, then pressed a kiss to it. “We’re going to be daddies,” he breathed in awe. “You’re amazing.” Carefully, he nuzzled the warm skin, imagining it becoming more apparent. The thought brought a smile to his face, and a warmth filled his chest. “Beautiful,” he murmured.

Above him, Alec stayed silent, and Jace got to his feet again, noting the tears pricking at the corner of Alec’s eyes. “It was stupid reading that thing on reddit,” Alec said in a low voice.

“You’re justified in your fears, Alec, there are assholes out there. But not in here,” Jace replied. “I know what I have. I know how lucky I am.”

They both knew nothing Jace said would be the thing Alec needed to hear, it would be nothing that other Alphas hadn’t said to their partners before, and they both knew Jace still trying was what Alec needed to be assured.

Together, they finished making breakfast, and Jace let Alec pick most of the bacon off his plate, glad the Omega had found something he could keep down.

Managing to snag at least one strip, Jace made a mental note to assure Alec regularly that to Jace, he was always perfect.


End file.
